


Finally Home

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Cameos By Their Wives, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, Love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: How I think the series should have ended.





	Finally Home

"Mark?"

Mark opened his eyes and looked into the face of his best friend, "Hi Jonathan," he whispered.

Jonathan smiled slightly, "Hi."

"I don't have much time left huh?"

Jonathan shook his head, "no."

Mark nodded.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. I owe you everything Jonathan. You pulled me out of my misery and changed my life."

Jonathan blinked back tears, "Mark, I..." He shook his head. "Stella will be waiting for you when you get to Heaven.  And when you see her, tell Jane I love her."

"I will, we'll all be there to greet you when you make it you know."

Jonathan just nodded. "Oh Mark, I'm going to miss you so much."

Mark could feel himself slipping away, he grabbed Jonathan's hand and held it tight. "Jonathan? I love you."

"I love you too Mark."

Mark smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and eventually stopped completely. And only then did Jonathan cry.

Jonathan continued his assignments but it felt wrong without Mark by his side.

A few months after Mark died, Jonathan heard from The Boss, _That was your last assignment, congratulations, you have earned your wings._

When Jonathan opened his eyes he was back in Heaven. He bowed to God, then heard Mark's voice say "Jonathan" and Jane's voice say "Arthur." He turned to see Jane, Mark, Stella, and the people that he had helped pass on. He kissed Jane, shook hands with Stella, and turned to Mark.

"Well Jonathan. You made it."

"We both did."

Jonathan pulled Mark into a hug and smiled.

He had found his way home.


End file.
